The invention relates to systems for generating signals suitable for producing a multi-image display having a main image and an auxiliary image such as picture-in-picture (PIP) and picture-outside-picture (POP) displays. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing video/audio feedback to a user through the auxiliary image to confirm the connection between an auxiliary source device (e.g., DVD player, VCR, satellite receiver, etc.) and a television apparatus during programming of the television apparatus.
Many consumer electronics include on-screen displays (OSDs) to provide a user-interface to enable a user to conveniently program and/or configure the components of the systems. Typically, the OSDs comprise a plurality of menus that include instructions and options for configuring the parameters of the video display and audio components of the system. The problem with configuring the systems using OSDs is that no feedback is provided of the actual video or audio signal being configured or altered.
The process of xe2x80x9cautotuningxe2x80x9d a television system is illustrative of this problem. Autotuning is the process of mapping a channel or desired input source to a key of a remote control unit, which enables a user to tune or select a particular channel or input source by actuating the corresponding mapped key. For example, when connecting a new video/audio source (i.e. VCR, DVD, satellite receiver, etc.) to a television receiver, the consumer may have various options, either connecting the devices together via RF input, or a video input (i.e. Video 1, S-Video 1). Consumer""s can then utilize the xe2x80x9cAUTOTUNExe2x80x9d on-screen display (xe2x80x9cOSDxe2x80x9d) menu option to map a video/audio input source to a given television receiver input.
While current television receivers enable a user, using an OSD, to map input sources to the television receiver""s inputs; these systems do not provide simultaneously feedback to the user during the programming/mapping process. To verify whether the desired input source is properly mapped to the television receiver, the user must either exit the mapping process or close the OSD menu. For instance, one method for verifying proper mapping includes clearing the active OSD menu from the display screen and selects the desired channel or input source using the mapped key. If the correct input video signal is displayed, the key is properly mapped. If not, the user must then reactivate the entire menu and return to the original setting selection to confirm the proper programming the television receiver. If the input source is properly mapped to the desired input of the receiver, then the user must verify the video/audio source is properly connected to the desired input of the receiver.
Another method of verifying proper mapping includes the user actuating the xe2x80x9cINPUTxe2x80x9d key to select the desired channel, resulting in the active menu being overlaid on the video of the selected channel. This overlaying of the active menu on the video image prevents confirmation of channel. Similarly, the user may select a channel using the CH+/CHxe2x88x92 keys on the remote control. This presents an additional problem if the input channel is not present in the scan list, and thus, preventing tuning and confirmation.
Furthermore, the channel selection may not be directly accessible using the digit keys on the remote control unit without changing the menu. This is particularly true when the menu option of the OSD menu is selectable using the digits of the remote control unit.
None of these prior art television receivers, however, utilizes an auxiliary image feature to provide connection video/audio feedback simultaneously to the consumer when the OSD menu is displayed.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a television apparatus comprises means for generating a menu signal 52 suitable for displaying a menu in a first region of a display. The menu includes a plurality of options, wherein each menu option is associated with a respective one of a plurality of source signals. The television apparatus further includes means for selecting one of the menu options of the system menu in response to a selection signal provided by a user; and means for generating a feedback signal suitable for communicating to the user while the menu is displayed. The feedback signal is associated with the highlighted menu option.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for programming a television apparatus includes generating a menu signal suitable for displaying a menu in a first region of a display. The menu includes a plurality of options, each menu option being associated with a respective one of a plurality of source signals. The method also includes selecting one of the menu options of the menu in response to a selection signal provided by a user; and generating a feedback signal suitable for communicating to the user while the menu is displayed. The feedback signal is associated with the highlighted menu option.
Accordingly, the present invention allows an auxiliary image included in a television display to display simultaneously the video/audio signal of the input source or channel being mapped and the OSD menu during the mapping process, and thereby, providing feedback to the consumer that the source is correctly connected to the television.